Reedstar's Might
by Pineshadow of Darkclan
Summary: "Blood will rise, making the ground we stand on disappear, only the cat who can see beyond the stars can stop the forest from being flooded in death." Reedkit, a Riverclan warrior finds himself being bullied and pushed around because of his weight. Reedkit doesn't know what the future holds for him, until he discovers a prophecy that may change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Grey clouds hung in the sky, covering it like a blanket. Two cats swam across a raging river, its waves tearing at their limbs. The cats climbed out of the river onto the bank. One cat, a handsome golden tom with a darker gold ringed tail was carrying two tiny mewling kits. The other cat, a pretty grey she-cat with white blotches emerged from the water after the tom. She was only carrying one kit, a small silver tabby she-cat with white speckles.

"Goldensky, she is freezing. Get her back to camp right away.", the white and grey she-cat ordered. The golden tom nodded. He glanced at his daughter, who was shivering from the cold, her entire body shaking.

"Don't worry I will. . .", suddenly the she-cat stopped moving, her breathing also stopped. She lay limp in her mother's jaws. The she-cat gasped, almost dropping her silver kit.

"No! You're almost there!", the she-cat wailed. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She quivered in shock. Goldensky wanted to wail too. His claws digging into the mossy ground.

"Ne-Nettleheart, she has gone to Starclan now.", his voice wavered. It felt like thorns piercing his heart, his throat tightened and his pupils turned to tiny slits.

"I'm going to name her before she leaves to Starclan", Nettleheart sighed. Goldensky nodded. Nettleheart blinked a few times. "Her name will be Moonkit, because she reminds me of Starclan.", Nettleheart explained, her eyes resting on her kit.

Goldensky set down the two kits he had in his mouth. "We should name them too.", he meowed, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I'll name the red mottled tom and you can name the grey tom.", Nettleheart sighed. Goldensky nodded.

"I'll name him... Breezekit.", Goldensky purred, hope filling his heart. Nettleheart thought for a few moments.

"His name will be Reedkit." Nettleheart whispered gently. Goldensky padded closer to Nettleheart, touching her rosy pink nose with his black nose.

"I will always love you." Goldensky meowed, his heart aching. Nettleheart backed away, turning her head.

"You have to go" she sighed. Goldensky felt tears fill his amber eyes.

"I don't want you to go though" he pleaded like a kit.

"No Goldensky, I am loyal to Thunderclan, I have to go" she meowed, slowly padding away towards the river. Goldensky also turned around, picking up the two toms by their scruffs.

Rain started falling hard. Goldensky was racing to Riverclan camp, his paws skidding slightly on the mossy ground. Rain pelted his face like icy shards. Reeds scraped his sides and the kits mewled, but Goldensky kept running. Finally, Goldensky erupted from the reeds into Riverclan camp. There were no cats in the camp that were awake.

It had been a peaceful time with the clans. Not even Shadowclan tried to steal territory, so no cat was guarding the camp that night.

Goldensky's fur was soaked from the rain that still poured. He turned towards the nursery and padded in quietly, making sure not to wake any queens.

Sleeping soundly in a nest made out of moss with swan feathers inside and reeds lining the nest, was a cream tabby she-cat with white paws. Beside the she-cat was another she-cat that was jet black with white speckles. The black she-cat's eyes were closed and her flank was rising and falling softly. Curled up beside her belly, was three little kits.

Goldensky's paws felt numb from exhaustion and coldness. He stumbled over to the cream furred queen. Goldensky prodded her side gently. The she-cat rolled on onto her side.

"Daisyshine, wake up!", he whispered. Daisyshine opened her eyes drowsily, but they immediately fell to the two kits.

"Goldensky, what are those?", Daisyshine meowed, yawning.

"Daisyshine, I need you to take these kits, I found them the border between Riverclan and Thunderclan.", Goldensky explained.

Daisyshine stared at the kits. Finaly she sighed and scooped them up with her white paw, then set them down beside her belly, curling her tail around them. "Well Goldensky, you owe me one, my kits are coming soon and they will be a pawful!" she chuckled.

Goldensky smiled. "_She'll take good care of them. I know it, they are in safe paws.__"__, _Goldensky thought as he left the nursery. "_Even if they feel alone, I'll always love them, always..."_


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

Riverclan

**Leader**: Sharpstar- skinny white tom with grey dapples

**Deputy: **Starlingfoot- dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine-Cat**: Ripplefur- small silver tabby she-cat

Troutpaw

**Warriors:**

Minnowclaw- grey she-cat with black markings

Splashwhisker- old ginger tom with dark ginger paws

Petalfang- cream she-cat with golden stripes

Carpfeather- brownish she-cat with golden eyes

Sedgefoot- light brown tom with a black chest

Shrewpaw

Smokeflight- dark grey tom with light grey patches

Yellowbird- golden she-cat with reddish brown chest

Toadheart- dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Scalepelt- silver tom with black speckles

Leafpaw

Goldensky- light golden tom with dark golden ringed tail

Minxtail- dusty grey she-cat

Ottereyes- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Foggyrain- silver tom with one blind eye

Mintpaw

Sunblaze- grey she-cat with streaks of gold

**Apprentices:**

Troutpaw- grey tom with blue eyes

Leafpaw- small cream she-cat with brown tabby patches

Shrewpaw- dark brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Mintpaw- dark grey she-cat with brown patches

**Queens:**

Daisyshine- golden she-cat with white paws

(Reedkit; reddish mottled tom with orange and black speckles and pale green eyes, and Breezekit; sleek light grey tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes. Also expecting Toadheart's kits)

Mossflower- black she-cat with white speckles

(Creekkit; little silver she-cat with white underbelly and white paws, Rainkit; silver tabby tom with amber eyes, Owlkit; cream tom with a white underbelly and white speckles on his back and face)

Silverstripe- black she-cat with a silver stripe running along her back

(Pebblekit; grey tom with grey and white speckles on back)

Brightbelly- cream tabby she-cat

(Streamkit; white she-cat with brown eyes, Cherrykit; reddish brown she-cat, Tinykit; small cream she-cat that is deaf, Brownkit; dusty brown tom)

**Elders**

Rushfeather- dark brown tom

Piketail- black tom with white patches

Thunderclan

**Leader**: Cloudstar- grey tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**: Wolfscar- grey tom with white underbelly.

Fallenpaw

**Medicine-Cat**: Willowclaw- dark ginger she-cat

**Warriors**:

Shimmerheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver paws

Barktail- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Deerhop- silver she-cat with golden eyes

Vinepaw

Ivyclaw- cream she-cat with orange markings

Rabbitwhisker- light brown tom

Herringtooth- brown she-cat with white blotches

Burnedfoot- dark brown tom with white stripes and one burned paw

Darkstep- pure black tom with orange eyes

Mistflight- calico she-cat

Nettleheart- grey and white she-cat

Poppyfoot- sleek calico tom

Sunstreak- light grey tom with gold streaks

**Apprentices**:

Fallenpaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Vinepaw- light grey she-cat

**Queens**:

Goldenblaze- white and gold she-cat

(expecting Rabbitwhisker's kits)

**Elders**:

Lilyfang- cream she-cat with blue eyes

Birdheart- white and grey she-cat

Windclan

**Leader**: Rosestar- pale ginger she-cat

**Deputy**: Acorntail- light brown tom

**Medicine-cat**: Brackenpelt – light brown tom with orange eyes

**Warriors**:

Mistmoon- shaggy grey she-cat with silver stripes

Dawnwhisker- white she-cat with ginger paws and tail

Leopardstripe- golden tom with black stripes

Snowflurry- fluffy white she-cat silver dapples

Jaystorm- dark grey tom with black markings an black chest

Lightwish- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Waveleaf- brown tom with a white chest a speckles under eyes

Foxpaw

Dovefoot- grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Lakewhisper- calico she-cat

Honeypaw

Heatherheart- light cream she-cat with dark cream blotches

Blitzfang- orange tabby tom with white stripes

**Apprentices**:

Foxpaw- light ginger she-cat with one white paw

Honeypaw- dark brown she-cat

**Queens**:

Cloverflower- light grey she-cat with brown legs

(Echokit; silver tabby she-cat, Robinkit; calico tom with white paws)

**Elders**:

Greylight- light grey tom

Shadowclan

**Leader**: Amberstar- ginger and white she-cat

**Depudy**: Twigfoot- skinny brown tom with green eyes and long legs

**Medicine-Cat**: Sparrowflight- brown tom with tan markings

Frostpaw

**Warriors**:

Iceblaze- large white tom with blazing amber eyes

Feathercatch- small silver tabby she-cat

Voleheart- dusty grey tom with brown underbelly

Blossomheart- white she-cat with cream chest

Oakthroat- muscular black and grey tom

Tawnystripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Brindlenose- small brindle she-cat

Sandclaw- light ginger tom with gold speckles

Flameflight- fiery orange tom

Birchpaw

Mudslip- muddy brown tom with ocean blue eyes

Liongaze- muscular golden tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices**:

Frostpaw- pure white she-cat

Birchpaw- white tom with black stripes

**Queens**:

Skystrike- grey she-cat with fluffy white patches

(Dewkit; grey she-cat with silver dapples, Brightkit; ginger tabby tom with black spots around eyes, Gustkit; small silver tom with black paws)

Mistleaf- black she-cat with misty blue eyes

(expecting Mudslip's kits)

Elders:

Hollyshine- grey she-cat with brown eyes

Eaglefur- golden tom with white paws and underbelly.

**THERE YOU GO, ALL OF THOSE GAHDDAM NAMES. **

**But yeah that took a long time... but oh well!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Reedkit, wake up already!", a voice hissed. Reedkit rolled over, moaning.

"What is it Breezekit?", Reedkit meowed drowsily, feeling a paw cuff his ear. Reedkit opened his eyes, the world was blurry. He blinked a few more times. Standing over him was a light grey tom with dark grey paws, he had yellow eyes that burned with anger. Reedkit felt his stomach rumble with hunger. "Breezekit, can we eat first?" Reedkit asked, yawning as he stood up.

"No Reedkit, we are going to play with Rainkit, Owlkit and Brownkit" Breezekit growled with annoyance.

"Breezekit, don't be rude to your brother." a voice meowed. Reedkit glanced up to find a golden she-cat with beautiful green eyes. Reedkit smiled.

"Hi Daisyshine, me and Breezekit are going outside to play!", Reedkit exclaimed. Breezekit snorted.

"Okay Reedkit, but be careful you two.", Daisyshine purred. Breezekit scampered out the den, followed closly by Reedkit. Four kits sat in the middle of camp, all of them were gazing closely at a dark brown tom with amber eyes and white paws. He was showing the kits some battle moves. Reedkit and Breezekit stumbled up to the other cats.

"Aww, Breezekit, you had to bring _him_?", a silver tabby tom grumbled.

"Daisyshine said that I couldn't go outside with out him.", Breezekit sighed. Reedkit dropped his gaze to his paws as the sadness flooded through him.

"Hey badger, why don't you go to you're _real_ home?", a big dusty brown tom snickered.

"This is my real home Brownkit." Reedkit growled at the older tom.

"I don't think so, I mean, you're fat enough to be a queen expecting kits!", another tom sneered. He was cream with a white underbelly and white dapples on his face and back.

"Shut up Owlkit", Reedkit whispered, rage burning deeply in his stomach. All the other toms started laughing like hyenas. Except for one. He was light grey with black and dark grey speckles, and he had a white underbelly. Suddenly a voice boomed through the air.

"Do you guys want to learn or not?!" The kits glanced up above themselves. Shrewpaw, an apprentice, towered over them. They all nodded sheepishly. Shrewpaw crouched to the ground. He bunched up his muscles, grinning. Then he sprang into the air and landed squarely on a dead tree branch that lay a few fox lengths away. Shrewpaw stood up, licking his matted chest fur proudly. Rainkit leaped up into the air, almost tripping over Shrewpaw's foot.

"I want to try!", he yowled as loud as he could. Shrewpaw smiled.

"Good Rainkit, you go with Breezekit, Brownkit, go with Reedkit, and Owlpaw will come with me.", he ordered. The kits nodded. Reedkit sighed. Once again, he was paired with Brownkit. Brownkit was the strongest kit in the nursery, he was almost the size of Shrewpaw. Brownkit frowned, rolling his amber eyes.

"Ugh, you again.", he growled, digging his sharp claws into the dirt.

"Okay, everyone crouch down to the ground and spring into the air with all the force you have in your legs.", Shrewpaw instructed, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. Reedkit did as the apprentice told him and crouched. Reedkit gazed at Brownkit. Brownkit's eyes were tiny slits, like little chips of amber ice. Reedkit lashed his tail. "Go!", Shrewpaw yowled. Brownkit quickly launched himself at Reedkit. Reedkit tried to dodge the tom's claws, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt thorn-like claws dig into his mottled pelt and screeched as pain shot through his side. He felt blood trickle from the wound and heard Brownkit let out a triumphant yowl.

"Hey look, _Badgerkit_ got beat!", a voice sneered, it sounded like Rainkit. The pain was increasing, it burned like fire, blurring Reedkit's vision.

"Yeah, he's too fat to dodge an attack!" another voice hissed. That voice sounded like Owlkit. Tears started to stream down Reedkit's face.

"Awww, the mouse-brain is crying, how stupid.", Reedkit knew that voice too well, it belonged to his brother, Breezekit.

"Stop, everyone just stop!", a voice screeched. Reedkit felt Brownkit fly off of him, ripping a gash on his flank. Reedkit could barely see, but he did see a flash of light grey. _Is that, Pebblekit?, _Reedkit wondered. Reedkit closed his eyes, it was too much for him right now to keep them open. Another wave of pain washed over Reedkit. His entire body trembled. The voices were starting to disappear, and suddenly they were drowned out to nothing but an eerie silence.


	4. Chapter 3

Reedkit woke, finding himself in a warm nest made out of reeds and feathers. Reedkit glanced up. Ripplefur was sorting some herbs into their spots. Troutpaw stood beside her, looking closely at what she was doing.

"When Reedkit wakes up, you will give him these." Ripplefur explained, pointing to something.

"Umm, Ripplefur? I'm awake." Reedkit meowed shyly. Troutpaw spun around, his fur bristling. Ripplefur turned around, her ears twitching with amusement.

"Ahh, Reedkit, you're awake!" Ripplefur purred. Troutpaw grumbled to himself and grabbed some herbs that were bundled up in a beech leaf._ What's wrong with Troutpaw today? Did someone put mouse-bile in his fresh-kill?_ Reedkit wondered as the apprentice approached him. Troutpaw set the herbs down in front of Reedkit. Inside the leaf were tiny black seeds.

"These are 'poppy seeds, you eat them to make the pain go away and they make you drowsy." Troutpaw explained. He flicked his tail to the seeds, indicating that Reedkit should eat them. Reedkit nodded and licked them up. Ripplefur padded up to Reedkit. Herbs hung in her jaws.

"This is marigold, it will help you if any wounds get infected." she mumbled, her voice muffled by the golden flowers in her mouth. Ripplefur dropped them on the ground."Now Reedkit, I want you to chew the marigold and then spit it out when it starts to loose flavour, and I'll get some cobwebs." She purred. Reedkit gazed at the flowers. He stuck out his tongue, but didn't complain as he chewed them. The herbs tasted _awful. _They were bitter and made him flinch. Reedkit spat the flower out when the bitterness started to fade. Ripplefur had already returned with cobwebs. She handed the cobwebs over to Troutpaw and scooped up the herbs. Ripplefur pressed the herbs onto Reedkit's flank. Reedkit clenched his teeth and dug his claws into the ground as pain seared into his pelt. "I know, it will hurt at first, but it gets better." Ripplefur reassured, resting her tail tip on Reedkit's shoulder. Troutpaw leaned over to Ripplefur giving her the cobwebs. Ripplefur plastered the sticky silk to the wound. Reedkit stood up shakily. He noticed a glint of fear flash in Ripplefur's gaze. Reedkit dipped his head to the old she-cat and padded away. He poked his head out of the den.

A splash of water fell on his nose. Reedkit shook it off. Another fell hitting him square on his head. He sighed and limped to the nursery, rain soaking his fur. Every cat in camp was either in their nests or on a patrol. Reedkit glanced up at the grey sky. _Why does everyone hate me? It's not fair. _Reedkit thought, rain pelting his face, a few drops falling into his nostrils.

Suddenly Reedkit saw Sharpstar bounding down the small slope that his den was on top of. The skinny white tom glanced at Reedkit, making eye contact with Reedkit's pale green gaze. He padded through some puddles, towards Reedkit. The Riverclan leader was lean and strong. His ribs shone on his drenched coat. Sharpstar paused when he reached Reedkit and sat down, smiling. His eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Hello Reedkit, why aren't you in the nursery?" the tom asked, twitching the water droplets off his whiskers. Reedkit glanced down at his paws in embarrassment.

"I'm scared." Reedkit whispered quietly. Sharpstar looked confused.

"Scared? Of what?" he asked, his deep blue gaze scanning the camp.

"Breezekit and the others." Reedkit sighed. Sharpstar's tongue rasped over Reedkit's head. Reedkit didn't mind, Sharpstar was his uncle, Goldensky's brother.

"Don't worry about them. I already gave all of them a punishment for being so cruel." Sharpstar laughed. Reedkit grinned, that did make him feel better.

"What was their punishment?" Reedkit asked, glancing back up a Sharpstar.

"They have to pick ticks out of the elder's fur and they have to change their bedding until Breezekit and you become apprentices" the white tom purred. Reedkit gasped in suprize.

"Woah, that's a long time!" He meowed, warmth crawling into his heart. Sharpstar shrugged, his tail straight up.

"They all deserve it" Sharpstar meowed coolly. He sighed and stood up. Both toms were drenched. Reedkit yawned. They sky got even darker, there was no moonlight, so it was hard to see. "We should dry off, and you should go to sleep." Sharpstar mumbled sternly. Reedkit nodded and padded away to the nursery.

Reedkit squeezed inside, his broad shoulders making hard to fit. Reedkit shook himself off and walked up slowly to the snoring Daisyshine. Breezekit slept soundlessly beside her. Daisyshine's belly was swollen, her kits would come very soon. Reedkit settled into the cozy nest, making sure not to wake any cat. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of other cats. Reedkit smiled as he thought about his apprentice ceremony that was only in 3 and a half moons. Sleep came easily and swiftly.

**2 moons later**

Reedkit's fur bristled as he stood outside the nursery in the drizzling rain. His brother Breezekit sat beside him, Reedkit could tell Breezekit was trying to hide his fear. Another yowl erupted from the Riverclan nursery. Reedkit worked his claws in the mud. Toadheart paced outside the den. He was the mate of Daisyshine. Finally the screeches and yowls stopped.

Troutpaw earned his full medicine-cat name, Troutwhisker. He stepped out of the den.

"Toadheart come and see you're new kits" Troutwhisker meowed, smiling. Toadheart jumped to his paws and raced to the den. Breezekit followed. Reedkit padded in, more reluctantly. Daisyshine lay sprawled out in her nest. Four kits were curled up against her belly, suckling. Reedkit smiled softly.

"Oh Daisyshine, their just wonderful!" Toadheart purred nuzzling the kits. There were two she-cats and two toms. Daisyshine nodded in agreement, her green eyes filled with love.

"'They are beautiful." the cream furred she-cat whispered. Reedkit stepped closer, only to be pushed aside by Breezekit.

"There is no way you are going near these kits, you will just squish them with your belly!" Breezekit snarled quiet enough to not be heard by Daisyshine or Toadheart. Reedkit frowned, shooting a hostile glare at his mouse-brained brother. Breezekit only snorted and stuck out his tongue, he then turned around and padded up to the kits, blocking any view Reedkit had of the new kits.

Reedkit sighed and gathered up any dry leaves and moss he could find in the den and made a temporary nest, then lay down in it. It took him a while to close his eyes and get tired. The dry leaves snagged his pelt, but Reedkit didn't care. He sighed, feeling the cold wind of leaf-fall blow into the nursery and send shivers down his spine. _It doesn't matter anyways._ Reedkit hissed in his mind before falling into a shallow sleep.

**Well then, who thinks Breezekit is a bit of a douche? He is my character and I hate him!**

**Anyways, I need oc's for three of the kits. (I already have a name for one) So if you have any, make sure to leave them in the reviews! Also, sorry if there is any incorrect spelling or paragraphs, I'm tired and too lazy to do it... XD**

**-Pineshadow**

**Oh, and thank you so much Willowsong of Thunderclan for reviewing my story! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thank you so much! And thank you for the OC's too! I could do something about Leopardkit liking Reedkit. *Smiles evilly***

**D9me hd: thank you! I will write more! **

Sunlight shown through the bare branches. The blazing ball of fire was surrounded by grey storm clouds. Snow covered the ground, making the world look white .It had been 3 moons since the kits have been born.

Reedkit stretched and yawned. He padded out of the nursery, glancing around. He spotted his brother playing with Blackkit and Larchkit. Reedkit sighed. The only kit of the litter that would play with him was Finkit, the second smallest kit of the litter. Leopardkit would play with Reedkit sometimes too, but Larchkit and Blackkit hated Reedkit almost as much as Breezekit.

Reedkit saw a flash of black zoom past him. Reedkit felt something barrel into his side, he tumbled over. Reedkit glanced up. Staring down at him was a black tom with tan paws, muzzle and chest. Reedkit chuckled.

"Hello Finkit!" Reedkit purred. Finkit smiled.

"Get off my territory, you Shadowclan cat!" The black and tan kit growled playfully.

"Oh no! I'll remember never to stray here again Finstar!" Reedkit laughed. Finkit puffed his chest out with pride. Reedkit stumbled to his paws, shaking off the snow on his mottled red pelt.

"Can we go visit Blackkit, Larchkit and Leopardkit?" Finkit asked, his brown eyes full of hope. Reedkit twitched his whiskers. _They will make fun me and Finkit, but he really wants to go... _Reedkit thought. He sighed.

"Okay." Reedkit meowed after a few heartbeats. The two toms padded over to the group. Blackkit's jet black pelt shown brightly in the sun. The tom had icy blue eyes. He whipped around, glaring at Reedkit and Finkit.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Blackkit hissed, fluffing his fur up. Two more growls sounded behind him. It was Larchkit and Breezekit.

"Guys, really. Just stop it." a voice meowed. The toms glanced behind themselves. A pretty silver she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly was standing right behind them. _Creekkit!_ Reedkit thought in his head. Breezekit stood up tall.

"Oh, hi Creekkit! I caught a mouse for you at the sunningrocks while no one was watching!" Breezekit purred licking his chest fur. Creekkit glared at the grey tom, her blue eyes piercing. Breezekit stepped back, looking wounded. Leopardkit appeared behind her. The dappled golden-brown she-cat leaped at her brother, Blackkit.

"Don't make fun of them, you mouse-brain!" she hissed, lashing her tail. Blackkit bared his teeth, but didn't argue. Creekkit padded up to Reedkit.

"Hey Reedkit, how are you?" she asked, her silver fur shimmering like rippling water. Reedkit shrugged.

"I'm okay, thank Starclan you came before things got bad..." he joked. Creekkit let out a merrow of laughter.

"Hey, Badgerkit!" a voice sneered. Reedkit's shoulders dropped.

"What is it Brownpaw?" he grumbled. The dusty brown tom stuck his muzzle in Reedkit's face and nipped his snout. Reedkit yelped and fell over. Brownpaw cackled, rolling on the ground, getting snow in his fur. Creekkit growled.

"Why won't you just leave him alone?" Brownpaw glanced up, then he unsheathed his claws.

"I don't answer questions from a toad-brained kit!" the tom spat. Rage blazed in Reedkit's stomach.

"Brownpaw, we're going hunting, come on!" Brownpaw's mentor, Minxtail yowled. She was a dusky grey she-cat with green eyes. Brownpaw snorted, then padded away to the patrol. Reedkit felt something prod his pelt, snapping him out of his trance. Pebblekit sat beside him, his grey pelt covered almost completely in snow, making it look white.

"Reedkit, you're gonna become an apprentice today, you might wanna clean yourself up..." he meowed, shaking his fur off. Reedkit gasped, remembering his apprentice ceremony. Reedkit heard Creekkit snicker beside him.

"Did you really forget?" she asked, flicking her ear tips. Reedkit felt his pelt grow hot with embarrassment.

"Umm, no!" he lied. Pebblekit shook his head, his face looking amused. Finkit and Leopardkit stumbled up to Reedkit.

"Hey, will we be able to watch you become an apprentice?" Leopardkit asked, smiling. Reedkit nodded, feeling a deep rumble in his chest.

"Of course you can!" He responded. The two kits leaped into the air.

"Yay!" Finkit yowled as he landed softly on his pads. Reedkit started grooming his pelt, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. After he was done he stood up and bounded over to the fresh-kill pile. There were lots of fish and a few birds. Reedkit picked a scrawny finch and lay down, tucking his paws under him. He took a bite a swallowed it, it's sweet taste hit his tongue. Reedkit gobbled down the rest and stood up. Reedkit glanced up at the sky, The sun was almost completely covered by clouds, but he could tell it was almost twilight.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river, gather here beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" Sharpstar yowled. A few warriors padded out of the den. Reedkit gazed at the warriors. _I wonder who my mentor will be... _Reedkit wondered, padding over to Sharpstar. All the kits were in nursery, but their heads were peaking out. Daisyshine bounded up to Reedkit, licking his head.

Breezekit raced to the group, excitement shining in his yellow eyes.

"Today is an important day in Riverclan, time for kits to become apprentices." Sharpstar meowed calmly. "Breezekit, step forward." he continued. Breezekit scampered up to Sharpstar. "From this moment on until you revive your warrior name, you shall be known as Breezepaw."Sharpstar announced. His gaze swept across the camp. "Splashwhisker, you have had many apprentices before, and I expect you to pass on you're talent to this young apprentice too." Breezepaw looked shocked. _Why does he look like that?_ Reedkit wondered. Breezepaw grumbled something to himself and walked up to Splashwhisker. The old ginger tom stretched out his neck to touch noses with Breezepaw. Breezepaw looked like he was scared to do it, but he finally touched his nose with the orange tom. Sharpstar glanced back down at Reedkit, he smiled. "Reedkit, step forward." he meowed sternly, even though gentleness shone in his deep blue eyes. Reedkit stumbled forwards. His heart was pounding inside his chest. Reedkit's paws wobbled slightly. "From this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Reedpaw." Once again, Sharpstar scanned the camp with his piercing gaze. "Smokeflight, this is your first apprentice, but I believe you learned a lot from Sunblaze, I expext you to pass down your talents to this young apprentice." Sharpstar purred. Reedpaw grinned, he liked Smokeflight mainly because he was one of the few warriors that didn't accuse him for being overweight. Reedpaw scampered up to the dark grey tom. Smokeflight smiled, his amber eyes shining.

"Breezepaw, Reedpaw, Breezepaw, Reedpaw!" all the cats yowled. Reedpaw couldn't help but notice the cats yowled Breezepaw's name louder, but Reedpaw didn't really care, he was an apprentice now! Sharpstar hopped down from his spot and entered his den. Starlingfoot took the white leader's place.

"I will send out a dusk patrol! Yellowbird, take Goldensky, Scalepelt, Petalfang and Carpfeather to patrol near sunningrocks, Thunderclan has been causing some trouble lately." the dark brown tom instructed. The cats that had their names called gathered together and padded out of the reed entrance." I will also send out the last hunting patrol. Foggyrain, take your apprentice. Toadheart you go too and I'll come." he meowed before leaping off the slope and racing out of camp. Smokeflight stood up, shaking off the snow that clung to his pelt.

"Are we going to see the territory?" Reedpaw asked, leaping to his paws, Smokeflight chuckled.

"Not now Reedpaw, it's getting late and you have to be up early tomorrow." The tom explained. Reedpaw sunk to the snowy ground.

"Aww, okay." he sighed. Smokeflight smirked.

"Go make your nest now" the tom meowed before padding away to the warrior's den.

"Congratulations Reedpaw!" a voice purred behind him. Reedpaw spun around. Leopardkit and Finkit were gazing up at Reedpaw with huge amber and brown eyes. Reedpaw shrugged.

"Thanks guys!" he purred.

"Leopardkit, Finkit, come here right now!" Daisyshine yowled, the two kits scampered off. Reedpaw padded away into the apprentice's den which was made out of packed together reeds, branches, twigs and leaves.

Inside the den, Breezepaw had already made his nest, and he was talking to Brownpaw and Cherrypaw, who was Brownpaw's sister. Reedpaw glanced around, all the apprentices were there. Streampaw, Tinypaw, who was deaf and Mintpaw, who was going to become a warrior soon. Shrewpaw was now Shrewfur and Leafpaw was now Leafeyes. Reedpaw noticed an extra nest. Streampaw glanced up from her conversation with Mintpaw.

"Hey Reedpaw, I made a nest for you!" The white she-cat meowed, flicking her tail to the nest that was beside her nest. Reedpaw dipped his head in thanks and curled up into a ball. His nest was comfortable and it didn't take long for Reedpaw to doze off, but before he could fall asleep, he heard a loud screech. Reedpaw jumped up, his mottled fur bristling. He charged out of the den. A foul smell entered his nose.

"Shadowclan, attack!"

**So yea, this was sorta hard to write, mainly because I was having some troubles thinking of ideas for this chapter. So, sorry if this chapter sucks...**

**QOTD: So who is your favourite character so far? Mine is either Sharpstar or Reedpaw. Or Finkit/Leopardkit.**

**By the way, my dog Finnkin inspired me to write Finkit, so yeah! XD**

**Please like and review! Bye **

**-Pineshadow **


	6. Chapter 5

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thank you! My least favourite character is Breezepaw too.**

**A person: Oh, I already have a character named Larchkit, but I can use the warrior name and description!**

**SOME ONE DUM: yes, they do rock!**

**Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it**

**Some one dum: Pebblepaw? I haven't done much on him... but okay! **

Cats streamed into the camp like rats. A horrid smell filled the air, the stench of Shadowclan.

Reedpaw felt something run past him, knocking him off his paws. Breezepaw was clawing at a huge white tom with burning amber eyes. Reedpaw struggled to his paws and charged after his brother, leaping onto the white tom. He dug his claws into the tom's shoulders, but the Shadowclan cat easily shook Reedpaw off. Reedpaw felt the wind get knocked knocked out of his lungs. He started wheezing. It felt like his chest had been crushed when Reedpaw feel the huge white tom slamming his paw repeatedly where his heart was. Finally Reedpaw felt the pain subside as the Shadowclan warrior was ripped off him. Reedpaw scrambled to his paws, shaking the snow off his pelt. Goldensky was ripping gashes over and over again on the tom's shoulders. The tom leaped up and fled, blood dripping from his wounds, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Goldensky whipped around and charged at another cat. Reedpaw glanced at his brother, who was glaring at him.

"I didn't need your stupid help." Breezepaw spat, lashing his tail. Reedpaw bared his fangs at Breezepaw, before racing over to a white she-cat with a cream chest and golden eyes who was clawing at Sunblaze. Reedpaw threw himself at the Shadowclan she-cat. The she-cat slammed the back of her paw against Reedpaw's muzzle. Pain shot through his face. Reedpaw tumbled to the ground. He felt blood trickle from his nose.

"Reedpaw, get away!" Sunblaze hissed, still slashing at the Shadowclan warrior's chest and face. Reedpaw blinked open his eyes, he saw a pool of blood in the snow, turning it scarlet red. More pain washed over him, but Reedpaw stood up anyways. Suddenly he felt something run into him. Reedpaw felt hot breath on his neck. A muscular golden tom had Reedpaw pinned down in a puddle of his own blood. Reedpaw squirmed, trying to wiggle his way out of the tom's grip, but he only ended up hurting himself even more. He felt claws rip his ear. Reedpaw yowled in pain. _Why am I so bad at this?_ Reedpaw closed his eyes and stopped struggling. The golden Shadowclan tom laughed mockingly.

"Does Riverclan really bring kits into battle?" he sneered. Reedpaw wanted to wail, but every cat would think he was just a kit. Reedpaw was panting. A loud screech split the air, making every cat glance up in surprise.

"Shadowclan, retreat!" Amberstar, the Shadowclan leader yowled. All the Shadowclan warriors sprinted out of the camp. The golden tom glanced back down at Reedpaw.

"This isn't over!" he hissed over his shoulder, bolting after the rest of his clan. Reedpaw staggered to his paws. His nose was still bleeding. He felt pain burn his entire pelt. Reedpaw noticed claw marks and gashes all over his flank.

"No!" Reedpaw heard a cat wail. He glanced up. Mossflower stood over a mangled body. It was dark brown heap of fur, with a puddle of blood surrounding it. _Is that, __Starlingfoot__? _Reedpaw wondered, lightly padding over to the sobbing queen. Starlingfoot's eyes were clouded over and his mouth was parted open slightly. Reedpaw's heart pounded. Mossflower buried her nose into the tom's soaked fur. _Starlingf__oot is Mossflower's mate... I forgot._ Reedpaw heard Sharpstar's yowl. The snow white tom stood near his den.

"We will sit vigil for Starlingfoot, and mourn for him" Sharpstar sighed, his tail drooping. Reedpaw didn't know Starlingfoot very well, but he was still a clan member. He dragged his paws over to the brown tom. Claw marks were sliced across his neck. Reedpaw sat down, his tail draped on his paws. Mossflower's kits, Rainkit, Owlkit and Creekkit were curled up against their mother. Reedpaw felt something brush against him, he glanced up. Goldensky sat beside him, Reedpaw rested his head against his father's shoulder, his heart aching. Goldensky's green eyes were full of sorrow, he knew Starlingfoot more than Reedpaw. There was one reason Reedpaw would always love his father no matter what: he was always there. Reedpaw felt a tongue rasp over his head. Snow started falling, like Starclan was grieving too. Time passed, and Reedpaw fell asleep, snow still falling from the starry sky.

Reedpaw blinked open his eyes. It was still dark, but it was almost dawn, He could tell by the moon, it was almost down.

Goldensky was curled up around Reedpaw. Breezepaw slept beside his father too, snoring gently. Reedpaw smiled a bit. He wished his brother would like him, Reedpaw hadn't seen his family like this in a long time. Reedpaw, slipped out of his father's grip, his belly swaying. Mossflower was still curled up beside Starlingfoot's cold body. Reedpaw sighed and padded to the camp entrance. _I think I'll go out, I don't think Smokeflight would mind if I checked out the territory._ He thought, bounding out of the camp.

The cold wind whipped around Reedpaw, ruffling his fur. The smell of crisp snow filled his nostrils. Snow fell lightly. The sun was starting to rise only a bit. Reedpaw trudged through snow, it caught on his fur like burrs. Reedpaw parted his jaws, scenting the air. His father had taught him how to do that. A faint smell of a sparrow drifted around him. Reedpaw crouched down to ground, his father had also taught him how to hunt. His belly fur brushed against the ground. He spotted the bird pecking at the roots of an oak tree, hopping around a bit. Reedpaw grinned. _Perfect_. He thought. Reedpaw slipped under a dense gorse bush, trying to mask his scent. Reedpaw sniffed the air again. He was downwind. The bird so far hadn't noticed him. Reedpaw crept closer. He bunched up his muscles and sprang. The sparrow let out an alarmed call and fluttered into the air. Reedpaw skidded on the snow, but quickly regained his balance and raced after the bird. Reedpaw jumped into the air and snagged the sparrow's feathers, pulling it down. The bird struggled against his claws. Reedpaw quickly bent down and nipped it's neck, killing it. _Woah that was really close!_ Reedpaw purred at his catch.

"Good job Reedpaw" a voice meowed. Reedpaw jumped and spun around. Sharpstar stood behind him, his eyes warm but still sad. Reedpaw shrugged.

"T-thank you Sharpstar!" he responded. Sharpstar nodded.

"You should bury that and get it on the way back." He meowed, flicking the tip of his tail at the bird that lay at Reedpaw's feet. Reedpaw nodded and dug a shallow hole in the frozen ground. Sharpstar padded past Reedpaw, his tail twitching. Reedpaw decided to follow the white tom.

"What will happen now that Starlingfoot is in Starclan?" Reedpaw asked, trying to keep up with the Riverclan leader. Sharpstar glanced up at the fading night sky.

"I will have to choose another deputy." He explained. Then he gazed deeply into Reedpaw's pale green eyes. "Reedpaw, I have seen many cats in my life. I have seen them just as new born kits, and a few, I have seen die. It is something you must accept as leader. Cats die all the time. Even a few you may love dearly, but as a leader you can not let these deaths hurt you, you have a clan that needs you just as much as a kit coming into the world." Sharpstar sighed. Reedpaw felt sadness prick at his heart.

"But Sharpstar, why are you telling me this?" He murmured, still walking with his leader. Sharpstar dug his claws into the ground, he stiffened for a heartbeat.

"You will find out in time young Reedpaw." Sharpstar meowed, resting his tail on Reedpaw's shoulder. Reedpaw took a deep breath.

"Who will be the next deputy?" He asked, flicking his tail back and forth. Sharpstar shrugged.

"Maybe Minnowclaw or Toadheart... Yellowbird would be good too." Sharpstar meowed, half to himself. Reedpaw nodded. _I think Yellowbird would be a good deputy too._ Reedpaw thought. Reedpaw glanced up at the sky. The sun was halfway up by now. "We should go back, don't forget your sparrow." Sharpstar informed. The two toms trudged back to camp, their thick pelts soaking with cold snow. Cats were just waking up, Most of the warriors were still all sleeping around Starlingfoot's body. Goldensky was stretching and yawning beside Breezepaw. Sharpstar bounded up the slope.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river, gather here beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled, but he didn't really need to, almost all the cats were already gathered around. "Unfortunately, today we lost our deputy, Starlingfoot. But as a tradition we must appoint a new deputy." Sharpstar meowed. He glanced around camp. "I say these words before the body of Starlingfoot, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Sharpstar closed his eyes, clearly thinking hard. "Goldensky will be the new deputy of Riverclan." Sharpstar announced. Reedpaw almost jumped up in surprise.

"Goldensky, Goldensky, Goldensky!" the clan cheered, rising their heads up to sky. Goldensky looked just as surprised as Reedpaw.

"Meeting dismissed." Sharpstar meowed, before leaping off the slope and talking to his brother. Reedpaw smiled. He felt something beside him. He glanced down. Leopardkit sat beside Pebblekit.

"Wow, you are really lucky, Goldensky is deputy!" Leopardkit purred. Pebblekit dug his tiny claws into the ground.

"Yeah, lucky" Pebblekit snorted. Reedpaw laughed, giving the grey tom a friendly nudge.

"Don't worry, Scalepelt might someday be deputy!" He giggled. Pebblekit grinned. Leopardkit leaped swiftly onto Reedpaw, trying to pin him.

"I bet you will be a leader someday! Or maybe I'll be Leopardstar and you will be my deputy, Reedclaw or something!" Leopardkit purred, lashing her tail with excitement. Reedpaw smiled too, feeling his heart warm up.

"Reedpaw, lets go and tour the territory! Come on!" Reedpaw heard a yowl. Smokeflight was standing beside Splashwhisker and Breezepaw. Reedpaw turned back to Leopardkit and Pebblekit and nodded before bolting over to the group of cats. Smokeflight flicked his tail and the four cats set off to explore the territory.

**Soooooooooo, yeah. This chapter was interesting, it also makes me like Sharpstar more, he is a good leader to me! There wasn't much of Breezepaw in this chapter, but I promise there will more of him in the next part!**

**QOTD: What are your thoughts on Sharpstar and Reedpaw?**

**Thanks for reading my story and don't forget to Review and Follow!**

**See you next time,**

**-Pineshadow**


	7. Chapter 6

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thank you!**

**SOME ONE DUM: Hmm, yeah I can see where you are coming from, Sharpstar is brave and loyal, that's for sure! I will write more!**

Reedpaw glanced up at the sky. Dark clouds still covered it, making everything dimmer. There wasn't much sunlight for the last few days. Smokeflight flexed his claws into the snow, his amber eyes were blazing. Splashwhisker bounded ahead of the group.

"We will explore the territory as quickly as possible today, after we will do battle training." The old ginger tom explained, his gaze focused on the ground in front of him.

"Battle training? Why?" Reedpaw asked, twitching his tail tip with curiosity. Splashwhisker halted, glaring at Reedpaw, his blue gaze burning into Reedpaw's red mottled pelt. Reedpaw shrunk back, fear rising in his chest.

"Splashwhisker, don't be harsh, it was a good question." Smokeflight retorted, lashing his tail. Splashwhisker rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"Because of the recent Shadowclan attack, we must be prepared, especially for Thunderclan, they have been causing trouble at Sunningrocks." Splashwhisker grumbled. Breezepaw shoved Reedpaw with his shoulder, almost making Reedpaw tumble over. When Reedpaw glanced up at his brother, Breezepaw was smirking, his yellow eyes staring straight into Reedpaw's pale green ones.

"You should stop asking so many frog-brained questions, mouse-brain." Breezepaw whispered, his voice dripping with malice. Reedpaw bared his teeth at Breezepaw.

"You are the mouse-brain!" He hissed quietly, rage bubbling inside of him like a fire. Breezepaw looked ready to rake his claws over Reedpaw's muzzle.

"Hey, you two, what are you, badgers?" Splashwhisker snapped. The two quarrelling brothers glanced up from their argument. Smokeflight and Splashwhisker were several fox-lengths ahead of them. Reedpaw felt his cheeks go hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Reedpaw mumbled as soon as he caught up to his mentor. The grey tom sighed and shrugged, but didn't say anything.

Reedpaw heard a small gurgle in the distance. "Huh? I thought the river was frozen over." Reedpaw meowed. Smokeflight glanced over his shoulder.

"It is frozen over, but the ice is still thin, and the water underneath is still running." Smokeflight chuckled. Reedpaw smiled back at the tom. Reedpaw thought he might have heard Breezepaw say something like: "Stupid mouse-brained idiot", but Reedpaw decided to ignore it. The four cats kept padding away from the camp. The sound over rushing water was getting closer.

Reedpaw breathed in the scent of the crisp air. The wind whipped around him, knocking some snow off the branches above their heads. Breezepaw leaped up ahead of Reedpaw, his tail flicking Reedpaw's nose. Reedpaw growled and bounded up beside his brother. Breezepaw glared fiercely at Reepaw. The apprentices were just a few tail-lengths ahead of Smokeflight and Splashwhisker. Breezepaw stuck his paw out quickly, tripping Reedpaw. Reedpaw tumbled face first into the snow. Reedpaw's fur bristled as he stood up and shook off his fur.

"Wow, Reedpaw you should look where you're going for once." Breezepaw sneered in front of the mentors.

"Reedpaw, what in Starclan are you doing? Come on!" Smokeflight hissed. Reedpaw took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Yes Smokeflight" He meowed before stumbling up to the grey tom. The patrol went through the territory, explaining where to hunt and what to stay away from.

"Okay, it's time for battle training." Splashwhisker announced. Breezepaw skipped with joy. Reedpaw grinned. The four cats entered a small clearing. Mintpaw stood beside her mentor Foggyrain. The grey tabby she-cat glanced up at Reedpaw and Breezepaw who were first in the training hollow. Streampaw was batting at her sister Cherrypaw. Two other cats sat on a huge grey boulder just beside the training she-cats. Carpfeather and Petalfang.

"Streampaw, keep your back legs tucked under you!" Petalfang instructed. The hollow was surrounded with reeds and brambles. Smokeflight was just behind Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw, Breezepaw, go into the middle." he meowed sternly. Reedpaw nodded and bounded down into the clearing. Breezepaw crouched down in front of Reedpaw and Reedpaw did the same.

"Alright you two, what I want you to do is try to find each others weak spots and fight using the techniques you already know." Splashwhisker grumbled. Breezepaw wiggled his body and leaped at Reedpaw. Reedpaw staggered to the side. Breezepaw hit his jaw on the frozen ground. He groaned in pain, but quickly got to his paws again. This time, with rage burning brightly in his yellow eyes. He leaped again at Reedpaw. Reedpaw felt sharp claws dig into his shoulders. Then he felt claws rake his face over and over again, each blown hurting more.

"Breezepaw! Enough!" Reedpaw heard, it was Smokeflight, but Breezepaw didn't stop, he kept clawing at Reedpaw's face. Pain burned in Reepaw's head. Finally he felt the pain subside. Reedpaw glanced up. Smokeflight was dragging Breezepaw away by the scruff. Breezepaw was yowling and cursing and flailing his paws around. Reedpaw still lay on the ground. His entire face stung and he couldn't open his left eye. He felt sticky blood drip down his muzzle. _Owww..._ Reedpaw panted, digging his claws deeply into the ground, There was no snow in the clearing, some cat probably pushed it away.

"Is he okay?" Reedpaw heard murmurs from around him.

"Okay everyone, back to camp, grab a piece of fresh-kill and rest." that was the clear voice of Petalfang. The cream furred she-cat slipped down the rock and nudged Reedpaw with her nose. "You okay?" she asked. Reedpaw nodded but didn't answer. Then he felt teeth clamp his scruff and drag him away.

When he got to camp, shocked gasps filled the camp. Ripplefur padded up to Reedpaw.

"My, my! You get hurt a lot, don't you?"the old she-cat rasped. Ripplefur had gotten greencough a few sun-rises ago, and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Reedpaw felt a cold wind shake the reeds around the camp. "Well then, I guess we should get you into the den before you get a fever." Ripplefur meowed and dragged Reedpaw to her den. Inside the den, Troutwhisker was sorting herbs. Reedpaw felt soft moss under him. Ripplefur chewed up some marigold and pressed it onto Reedpaw's muzzle and swollen eye. Reedpaw cringed as pain flashed through his face. "Okay, eat these poppy seeds and rest." Ripplefur explained. Reedpaw licked up the seeds and curled up into a small, tight ball. Sleep came easily, it swept over him and everything turned black.

Reedpaw woke and glanced around, He wasn't in the nest he fell asleep in. He was in a field of golden grass. The sun shone brightly above him. Suddenly a dark brown she-cat with light brown stripes and beautiful green eyes.

"Blood will rise, making the ground we stand on disappear, only the cat who can see beyond the stars can stop the forest from being flooded in death" She meowed before fading away into a grey mist.

"Wha?"Reedpaw mumbled before falling to the ground and going limp.

**So, ummm yep. Sorry for not updating in forever, but I had no inspiration at all. But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**QOTD: What do you think the message meant?**

**Oh, also I will be writing a new story in a bit called Frozen hearts: Under Deep Snow. So I will need ALL THE OC'S! No, just kidding! But I do need OC's. I'll give more details when the first chapter comes out! See you later!**

**-Pineshadow**


	8. Chapter 7

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thank you so much! I always find it hard to think of prophecy's for some reason... Anyways, thank you again!**

**SOME ONE DUM: Oh okay... well glad you like it!**

Reedpaw blinked his eyes open. He felt his head pound. Pain washed over him, wave after wave. Reedpaw had to close his eyes again to make some of the pain stop.

A cold wind rattled his bones, sending shivers down his spine. Reedpaw lifted his head when the pain subsided. He glanced outside the den. Snow covered every inch of the ground, even the trees were pure white. Snow fell heavily and the wind shook the tree branches fiercely. Another gust of freezing wind blew inside the den, scattering some of the leafs that coated the floor of the medicine-cat den. Reedpaw huddled up into a small ball of fur. He flattened his ears to his head, trying to block out the sound of the howling wind. Suddenly he felt something cold touch him. He glanced up again, surprised to see Leopardkit and her pretty dark golden pelt. Her fur was soaked from ears to tail tip, but she was smiling.

"Hey lazy mouse!" she purred. Reedpaw staggered to his paws. His head spun and things went blurry.

"Oh no you don't" a stern voice meowed. Troutwhisker bounded up beside Reedpaw and nudged him back into his nest.

"I need to talk to Smokeflight, he must want me on a patrol or something!" Reedpaw complained, digging his claws into the cold moss. Troutwhisker shook his head.

"No, we can't get another cat sick" The silvery grey tom meowed.

"What do you mean _another_?" Reedpaw asked. Troutwhisker wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Your father got greencough recently and I don't want any other cat getting sick because of this terrible weather." He meowed. Reedpaw leaped to his paws, this time only flinching at the pain in his head.

"What? My father has greencough?" Reedpaw felt his heart race. Leopardkit stood up.

"Oh okay" She sighed, her tail drooping. Reedpaw quickly ducked under the reeds that made the entrance of the den.

Wind buffeted his face, sending snow spiralling down to the ground. The white flakes didn't feel soft and gentile, they felt like tiny shards of ice hitting Reedpaw's face over and over again. Reedpaw squinted, he could barely see in front of his own nose. His paws already felt frozen. Finally, Reedpaw caught a glimpse of the warriors den. He raced to the den and skidded to a halt. Reedpaw peered into the den. It was cramped, warriors were huddled together, their breathing slow and quiet. He scanned the den of warriors, searching for his father's golden pelt. Finally Reedpaw spotted it. The golden warrior had his tail draped over his nose. His breathing was steady, but every once in a while he let out a wheeze.

Reedpaw slipped into the den, trying not to wake any cat. Reedpaw felt a cat's tail under his paw, he had stepped on Scalepelt's sleek tail. Scalepelt shot up from his nest, bristling.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed in a whisper voice.

"I need to talk to Goldensky" Reedpaw meowed, feeling his fur prick. Scalepelt snorted.

"You still shouldn't be here, but fine." he huffed before curling back up in his nest. Reedpaw let out a sigh of relief. He hopped through the snoring warriors. Goldensky was at the back of the den, farthest away from the entrance. Reedpaw took a deep breath.

_Should I wake him up? If I do I would have ruined his sleep, maybe I'll check on hm in a bit... no I want to know how he is._ Reedpaw decided. He gently prodded his father's side. Goldensky drowsily opened his eyes. He sighed and glanced up, curling his tail around himself.

"Hello Reedpaw." He purred, it sounded like thorns scraping against a rock. Reedpaw flinched, his father sounded terrible.

"Hi dad, I needed to know how you were, I heard Troutwhisker say you were sick with greencough!" Reedpaw whispered, worry pooling in his stomach. Goldensky chuckled.

"I'm fine, just a small cold." he rasped. Reedpaw looked at his paws.

"Oh, okay dad, I'm sorry for waking you up." Reedpaw sighed. Goldensky nuzzled Reedpaw.

"Come sleep with me tonight." he meowed kindly. Reedpaw smiled, he lay down beside his father and snuggled close, feeling a rumble in his chest. "Don't worry about me Reedpaw, I'm fine." his father purred. Reedpaw nodded and closed his eyes, his fur was still a little wet from the snow, but he didn't even care. Reedpaw slipped into a cozy sleep. "I love you Reedpaw" was the last thing he heard.

Reedpaw yawned and stood up, glancing down at his father. The tom's breathing was shallow, but at least it was there. Reedpaw slipped out of the den and glanced around. It was still snowing, but it wasn't as bad as last night. The sky was still grey like dirty snow. The wind scattered some loose snow from the ground. Reedpaw breathed in the crisp scent, it felt like tiny needles on his tongue.

Reedpaw could barley tell it was dawn. The only sign was the few colours of orange, pink and scarlet red in the distance. Reedpaw wadded through the deep snow, it came up to his bulging belly. Reedpaw bounded up to the fresh-kill pile. On the pile was a trout, a tiny pike and a small blackbird with an orange streak on each wing. Reedpaw reached down and clamped down on the trout with his teeth and turned around. Reedpaw leaped back to see Breezepaw standing there, his yellow eyes filled with hatred.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you already had enough?" Breezepaw sneered, flicking his tail down to Reedpaw's belly. Reedpaw's fur spiked. He felt a growl rise in his throat.

"This is for Goldensky" Reedpaw mumbled around the trout. Breezepaw hissed.

"I bet you were going to eat that!" He spat, lashing his tail furiously. Reedpaw sighed and trotted away from his brother. He heard a quiet growl behind him. Reedpaw slipped into the den. Goldensky was waking up. The golden tom stood up and dragged himself over to Reedpaw. The tom padded out of the den, giving a small wheezy cough. Reedpaw dropped the fresh-kill by Goldensky's paws. Goldensky just gazed at the trout then lifted his gaze to look at Reedpaw.

"Oh, no Reedpaw, I'm not hungry, but thank you" Goldensky rasped. Reedpaw gazed straight into Goldensky's deep green eyes, they were dull and tired looking. Reedpaw shook his head and nudged the trout closer to his father. Goldensky shrugged and crouched down. He took a few small bites, then stood up again, licking his lips. "You have the rest." he meowed before bounding off to organize patrols. Reedpaw sighed and crouched down to eat. His stomach rumbled a little. The trout tasted stringy and stale, but it was fresh-kill none the less. Reedpaw gulped it down quickly, he had to make sure Breezepaw didn't see him. After Reedpaw was done, he sat up, glancing around at the camp. A fresh wind whipped around Reedpaw. Suddenly he felt something beside him. Reedpaw turned, surprised to see Pebblekit. The grey tom smiled.

"My apprentice ceremony is in two moons! I hope Sharpstar will announce it soon!" Pebblekit exclaimed, his paws twitching with excitement.

"Good job Pebblekit! I can't wait 'till we can train together!" Reedpaw purred. Pebblekit nodded, then he dropped his gaze down to his paws.

"I wish we could play again..." Pebblekit sighed. Reedpaw shrugged.

"Maybe I can quickly play now, as long as we don't play long." Reedpaw suggested. Pebblekit leaped to his paws.

"Alright! Can I go get Finkit and the others?" The tom asked. Reedpaw nodded. Pebblekit raced away, spraying snow everywhere. Reedpaw smiled, he wrapped his mottled tail around his paws. Suddenly a stampede of kits burst out of the nursery. Reedpaw leaped to his paws, his fur was bushed up and before he knew it, he felt hundreds of tiny paws pummelling him. Reedpaw let out small grunts as the kits jumped on his chest. After a while, all the kits tumbled off of him. Reedpaw panted, trying to get some air into his lungs. Reedpaw scrambled to his paws. Blackkit stood right in front of him, his blue eyes burning intensely into Reedpaw's eyes. Reedpaw looked away.

Leopardkit padded up towards Reedpaw, she was grinning, her pretty amber eyes shone even without sunlight. Reedpaw smiled back a the dark golden she-cat. Suddenly Reedpaw felt Finkit press up against him.

"Could you pleaaase show us how to hunt mice and birds, if we're going to be warriors, we need to learn soon, right?" The little black and tan tom pleaded. Reedpaw sighed.

"Alright, everyone get in a line and you can take turns pouncing on my tail." Reedpaw meowed. Finkit zoomed up in front of Reedpaw, behind him was Blackkit and Leopardkit. Larchkit sat down at the back, just in front of Pebblekit and Creekkit and her two brothers Rainkit and Owlkit. Reedpaw sat down a started flicking his tail tip back and forth. Finkit crouched down. "Remember Finkit, you need to keep low to the ground, a bird will see you if you stick your butt up like that." Reedpaw purred, still flicking his tail. Finkit nodded and squashed himself to the snowy ground, keeping his back legs tucked under him.

_Wow, I would have thought he was half Thunderclan!_ Reedpaw thought. Finally, after a few heartbeats, Finkit leaped. He landed awkwardly on his paws and tumbled over onto his side.

"Hah, you can't even land right!" Blackkit sneered. Reedpaw shot a glare at the tom. Finkit dropped his shoulders and dragged his paws to the end of the line.

"Don't worry Finkit, I'm sure you will get it right next time!" Reedpaw reassured.

Blackkit came up next. The pitch black tom crouched down and sprang, he landed on Reedpaw's tail and bit down hard. Reedpaw yelped in surprise. Blackkit snickered, along with Larchkit, Rainkit and Owlkit. Reedpaw growled, glaring at the toms. Blackkit padded away still smirking, but Leopardkit gave him a small cuff around the ear, then hopped up to Reedpaw and crouched down. She swayed her tail. "Leopardkit, don't forget to keep your tail still so you don't scare away any mice." Reedpaw explained. The spotted she-cat nodded and kept her tail still. Then she bunched up her muscles and sprang, just barely hitting Reedpaw's tail. Leopardkit stood up proudly, she puffed out her chest. Reedpaw nodded to her.

They kits played for a while and finally Reedpaw could escape their arguing. He turned and padded away, his tail searing with pain after it being bit by kits many times.

"All cats old enough to swim in the river, gather here beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Sharpstar yowled. Reedpaw glanced up in surprise. Reedpaw bounded up beside the mossy ledge. Cats were gathering quickly. Reedpaw felt Goldensky's fur brush up against his. Sharpstar was sitting on the ledge, his eyes fixated on the clan. "I have quite a few things to announce!" He began after every cat was gathered. He looked down at Mintpaw. "Mintpaw, step forward." His meow rang out around the camp. Many cats gasped in surprise, including Mintpaw. The grey tabby she-cat stumbled up to the leader. "Mintpaw, you have been training long and hard." Sharpstar meowed, then he glanced down at Foggyrain. "Has she passed her assesment?" the white tom asked. Foggyrain nodded. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Mintpaw from this moment on you shall be know as Mintfeather due to your intellect and swiftness, and we now welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." he purred. He leaped down from his spot and touched the she-cat on the forehead with his nose, she licked his shoulder.

"Mintfeather, Mintfeather, Mintfeather!" the clan cheered. Sharpstar scrambled onto the ledge again. He gazed down at his clan again.

"Rainkit, step forward." Sharpstar meowed. Rainkit leaped up to his paws and raced towards the snowy white leader. "Rainkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Rainpaw, your mentor shall be Minnowclaw!" Sharpstar yowled. Then he beckoned Creekkit forward with his tail. "Creekkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Creekpaw, your mentor will be Sunblaze!" Sharpstar meowed. Sunblaze smiled and padded up to Creekpaw and touched her nose. "Owlkit, come forwards, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw, your mentor will be Scalepelt!" he purred. Owlpaw glance nervously at Scalepelt. The cranky tom padded up to Owlpaw and smiled at him. He touched his nose with Owlpaw and whispered something into his ear, that Reedpaw wasn't able to hear.

"Rainpaw, Creekpaw, Owlpaw, Rainpaw, Creekpaw, Owlpaw!" the clan cheered again.

Reedpaw smiled. He was happy for Creekpaw. Then suddenly, Sharpstar stood tall again. Every cat grew silent.

"One last thing. I think it has been long enough that Thunderclan has had Sunningrocks, I say we take them back, tonight!" Yowls filled the air. "We will attack at midnight, and I will choose who gets to come!" Sharpstar screeched. Many cats growled in agreement. "We will take back what is ours, what has always been ours! We will take back Sunningrocks!"

**UGHHHHHH, that took WAYYYYYY too long... Oh god I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, its just school and annoying stuff like that... sorry if this chapter is sloppy, but to be honest, I am quite tired, but I really needed to finish this tonight or else I would have never finished it. XD**

**QOTD: So... I don't really know what to do, so... what song do you think fits Reedpaw? I dunno, random question.**

**So yeah... Please Like, Follow and Review!**

**-Pineshadow **


	9. Chapter 8

**Lawsonsog: Yeah he is...**

Cats swarmed around High Ledge, their meows filling the air. Sharpstar flicked his tail for silence, the whole clan went quiet.

"I need some of my most experienced warriors in this patrol." Sharpstar meowed. His gaze scanned the crowd. "Minnowclaw, Splashwhisker, Yellowbird, Leafeyes and Mintfeather will be on my patrol, Goldensky, you will lead a second patrol, you will take Smokeflight, Minxtail, Foggyrain, Scalepelt, Brightbelly and Carpfeather." He instructed. Goldensky nodded his head, but then continued to cough. "We will leave at moonhigh." Sharpstar yowled before leaping of High Ledge.

Reedpaw bounded up to Goldensky. The frail tom glanced down at Reedpaw.

"Dad, I don't think you should go to that battle..." Reedpaw whispered. Goldensky shook his ragged head.

"It's my duty to fight for my clan until the end." he wheezed. Reedpaw's stomach turned inside out.

"O-okay dad, but I will come." Reedpaw responded. Goldensky closed his eyes and sighed.

"No Reedpaw, I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous for a young apprentice like yourself." he meowed, heaving to his paws. Reedpaw scowled. _No dad, I _am_ coming!_ Reedpaw thought silently.

Suddenly Reedpaw felt a huge push on the side of his pelt. He tumbled into the snow.

"Oops, sorry." a voice sneered. Reedpaw growled and leaped to his paws, he wouldn't be bullied today. Breezepaw stood right in front of him." Splashwhisker said that I could go with, I bet Smokeflight won't let _you_!" The tom spat. Reedpaw took a deep breath and turned away. "Oh what, are you to scared to talk to me?" Breezepaw hissed. Anger bubbled in Reedpaw's stomach, but he didn't answer. "I knew it! You _are_ to scared too talk to me! Owlpaw, Rainpaw! Come see!" Reedpaw dug his claws into the ground. He whipped around to find Breezepaw and his 'friends' standing only a few tail-lengths away, snickering. Reedpaw felt fury blaze in his chest.

"Hey frog-brain, why don't you swim in the river, I'm sure your belly will help you float!" Rainpaw laughed.

"Yeah, I think it's time for you to move to the nursery!" Breezepaw sneered. Reedpaw narrowed his eyes, he felt his fur bush up.

"You know what Breezepaw? You are such a fox-heart! I have no clue why any cat likes you! You are the frog-brain, just because you think you can just say anything to anyone and think you can get away with it! Well guess what? You can't! You are just a stupid idiot!" Reedpaw screeched, flinging himself at the tom. Owlpaw lunged at Reedpaw. The two toms tussled in the snow. Reedpaw felt Rainpaw's jaws clamp down on his leg, but Reedpaw barely even noticed, he sliced his claws against Owlpaw's shoulder. The tom pushed him off with his hind legs and staggered to his paws.

"Hey you! Enough fighting!" A voice yowled. Reedpaw glanced up, he felt the jaws of Rainpaw loosen. Shrewfur stood there, his gaze was fixated on Reedpaw. "You have got to be kidding me Reedpaw, another fight?" The dusty brown tom hissed. Reedpaw backed away, feeling ashamed. "Sharpstar should make you clean out the elders den for that!" Shrewfur growled. Reedpaw heard a snuff of satisfaction from behind him. Reedpaw's heart sank, he dragged his paws over to the apprentice's den. Leopardkit padded up to Reedpaw.

"I think they deserved that, they shouldn't do that to you." She meowed. Reedpaw sighed and sat down.

"Thanks Leopardkit." he mumbled. The dappled she-cat smiled at Reedpaw. The she-cat nudged him softly.

"Why don't you go see Smokeflight, maybe he'll take you battle training so you can go to Sunningrocks!" Leopardkit mewed. Reedpaw shrugged.

"Yeah I guess I could ask..." Reedpaw responded. He turned to Leopardkit. "Thanks Leopardkit!" he purred. The she-cat grinned.

"Hey maybe when you come back you could share a fish or sparrow with me." Leopardkit suggested, glancing down at her paws. Reedpaw fluffed out his mottled fur. He nodded.

"Okay, see you then." Reedpaw meowed over his shoulder as he padded away. Smokeflight sat near the entrance of camp.

"Ahh, Reedpaw I was just about to get you, I was thinking we should do some training." Reedpaw pricked him ears with curiosity, he blinked his eyes.

"Does that mean I get to go to the battle?" Reedpaw asked hopefully. Smokeflight glanced up at the sky. He let out a sigh, his breath billowed in the crisp air.

"I guess it depends on how well you do." He responded briskly. Reedpaw's paws pricked with excitement.

Smokeflight hopped up, he stretched quickly before bounding out of the camp, closely followed by Reedpaw. As soon as Smokeflight slipped out of the camp the tom raced away, zipping through the sedge bushes, Reedpaw streaked after him. Unfortunately Reedpaw wasn't quite as fast as the lean grey tom. Reedpaw felt his body heave as they kept running. He gritted his teeth, pain flared in his chest, he hadn't ran like this in moons, but he kept going, pushing his paws against the ground. Reedpaw unsheathed his claws and raced faster, flinging earth behind him. Finally Smokeflight skidded to a halt, Reedpaw a few tail-lengths behind him.

Reedpaw wanted to flop down onto his side. His heart seemed to burn and his gut twisted. Smokeflight chuckled.

"We should practice your running tomorrow." He meowed. Reedpaw growled.

"How in Starclan do you run so fast!" Reedpaw wheezed, his throat burning. Smokeflight glanced away.

"Well, I lived in Windclan for a while, until my father brought me to Riverclan." The tom admitted. Reedpaw shuddered, it must have been terrible there, never having the shelter of the willow trees or the dense sedge to hide in. Reedpaw shook his head, noticing that Smokeflight started padding away, into the training hollow. Reedpaw followed the tom, still trying to catch his breath. Smokeflight turned around and crouched down. "Okay, now when I leap onto you, I want to rear up on your hind paws and bat me away, alright?" Smokeflight instructed. Reedpaw nodded.

Smokeflight bunched up his muscles and sprang. Reedpaw staggered up onto his hind paws and tried to push the tom away. Smokeflight easily slammed his paws down on Reedpaw. Loosing balance, Reedpaw staggered over and landed in the snow. He scrambled to his paws, snow hanging on his whiskers. Reedpaw groaned. _I'll never get this right!_ He hissed to himself. Smokeflight shook his head.

"Try again, this time I won't pounce at you, I'll just show you." The blotched tom meowed. Reedpaw shrugged.

"Okay." He responded before rearing up onto his back paws and batting the air. Reedpaw felt his paws give way and he fell over, once again. Reedpaw growled, he dug his claws into the snow. Smokeflight stood beside Reedpaw.

"Not quite, watch this." Smokeflight mumbled. He shot up onto his hind legs and stuck his tail out. The tom unsheathed his back claws, giving him grip. Smokeflight batted the air sturdily, one paw swinging after another. Reedpaw blinked, amazed. Smokeflight dropped back down onto his paws. "There is one bad thing about that move though, it exposes your belly, so as long as you can get back onto your paws quickly, you should be fine." The tom meowed, licking his ruffled chest fur. Reedpaw jolted to his paws eagerly.

"I wanna try!" He yowled. Smokeflight smiled and nodded, stepping back. Reedpaw reared up, he stuck out his dappled tail and dug his thorn-sharp claws into the frozen earth. Reedpaw struck out his paw, one after the other.

"Good job Reedpaw!" Reedpaw heard Smokeflight purr. He felt pride swell up inside his chest. Reedpaw dropped down onto all fours again and glanced up at Smokeflight. The tom nodded approvingly. "Okay, now if you get this move right I'll let you go to the battle." He meowed. Reedpaw nodded. Smokeflight swished his tail and smiled, revealing long sharp teeth. "What you do is when the enemy leaps at you, you need to duck under him and claw his belly." Smokeflight explained. He crouched down and slithered on the ground a few mouse lengths before raising up a paw and slicing the air. He stood up and shook his pelt. Reedpaw sprang up beside him.

"My turn!" he yowled. Reedpaw flattened himself to the ground, but before he could move he felt jaws grasp his tail. "No, you need to straighten yourself out more." the tom growled. Reedpaw wiggled his body, making it straight. Then he did what Smokeflight did. He felt snow touch his belly as he slithered, it sent a small shiver down his spine. Reedpaw lashed out a paw, only feeling the cold breath of air on his paw.

Smokeflight nodded, then stood up. "Okay, time to go back." he announced. Reedpaw felt tiredness pull at his paws, but he shook it away, ignoring the weak feeling in his limbs. Smokeflight bounded up the small slope that led to the training hollow. Reedpaw following.

Reedpaw felt the cold breeze curl around his bones and cling onto his fur like a burr. Reedpaw shuddered but pressed on. Finally the two toms reached the camp.

Cats chatted excitedly. Brightbelly was sharing tongues with Sedgefoot, her mate. Smokeflight yawned.

"I'm going to the warriors den to sleep before the battle." He mumbled before turning and padding away.

Reedpaw searched the camp for Leopardkit, finally Reedpaw spotted her sitting beside her brother, Blackkit. Leopardkit glanced up and leaped to her paws, racing over to Reedpaw.

"I see you didn't forget!" Leopardkit giggled. Reedpaw shook his head.

"Of course not!" he purred. They both padded up to the fresh-kill pile. "Pick anything." Reedpaw meowed. There was only a trout and a carp. Leopardkit shrugged and picked up the trout, it flopped in her jaws. She sat down and took the first bite. Reedpaw laid down beside her, taking a bite of the fish. It tasted wonderful, fresh and meaty, Reedpaw loved it. Leopardkit gulped down her half, a rumble in her chest. Reedpaw licked his lips and stood up, feeling much better.

"So are you going to Sunningrocks?" Leopardkit asked, scratching the back of her ear with her hind paw. Reedpaw nodded.

"Yeah I'm going." he meowed, feeling pride swell up inside of him. Leopardkit smiled.

"Leopardkit, Blackkit, Larchkit, Finkit, come here!" Daisyshine yowled from the nursery. Leopardkit sighed.

"Bye Reedpaw." She grumbled. Reedpaw watched her pad away. Reedpaw turned the other way and headed too the warrior's den.

Goldensky lay, snuggled in his sedge, feather nest. Reedpaw slipped up to his father. His breathing was rough.

"Goldensky" Reedpaw whispered. The golden tom opened up one eye.

"Yes Reedpaw?" He wheezed. Reedpaw frowned.

"Dad, you _can't_ go!" Goldensky stared at Reedpaw. Reedpaw held his gaze. Goldensky sighed.

"Fine." he sighed. Reedpaw let out his breath, relief soaking through his pelt.

"Okay, I'll see you soon Goldensky." Reedpaw meowed. Goldensky smiled.

"Love you Reedpaw." He rasped. Reedpaw bounded out of the den. The sun was sinking over the horizon, making colours spray across the sky, pinks, oranges, reds, it was beautiful. Suddenly a voice split the air. "Riverclan, it is time!"

**I hate myself. I AM SO SORRY I FEEL SO BAD. I haven't uploaded in SOOOOO long! So yeah, I really need to update more often...**

**On another note, I'll be doing a different story soon, but it's a surprise! Mwahahahaha, but I upload the first chapter when I get at least 17-20 reviews soooo yep. See you next time**

**-Pineshadow **


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter is dark and has abuse in it. If you are not comfortable with this, do not read.**

**pianodevotion:Ahhahahahahhhhh... Sorry.**

**Lawsonsog: eh I get what you are saying, but it's Warriors, I'm pretty sure talking cats who form groups and believe in "Starclan" is a little odd too, so a fat cat is okay. :))**

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Thank you! Same, I would have pounded in my brother's face if he did that. Yeah... about updating...**

**lane:Ah thanks! But I don't really... :\**

**OKAY. It's been a year... I'm sorry about all of this. Life has been tough, and writing this was making me stressed. I'm really sorry for all the people who read my story and who reviewed and made me feel great. But like I said, life got tough, and I felt like I couldn't do this... I felt swamped with schoolwork, I started animating, I was training for a sport, and life became... heavy. But I'm back now, and I'll try to write as much as I can! **

**Once again, I'm sorry for leaving Fanfiction. Net fo so long with no warning or anything. I doubt anyone was worried, but if you were for some reason, I'm sorry.**

**Onto the chapter! **

Reedpaw pricked his ears. He heard the paw steps of Smokeflight behind him. Reedpaw spun around.

"Smokeflight! I get to go right?" Reedpaw asked hopefully. The tom sighed.

"I'm not sure, why don't we go ask Sharpstar quickly, okay?" The tom meowed, twitching his tail. The two cats padded over to where Sharpstar was pacing. Smokeflight bounded up to the white leader. "Sharpstar" Smokeflight meowed to him. Sharpstar paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes? What is it Smokeflight?" Smokeflight slowed his pace.

"I was wondering if Reedpaw could go to Sunningrocks" Smokeflight asked. Reedpaw noticed Smokeflight's claws dug into the snow. Was he nervous? Reedpaw shook the thought away. Sharpstar twitched his whiskers and thought for a moment. He blinked.

"No, he's too young." the tom meowed sternly. Reedpaw's tail drooped. Smokeflight gazed at Reedpaw, pity evident in his eyes.

"Sharpstar" Reedpaw leaped, he was surprised by how loud his own voice came out. Sharpstar stopped.

"What is it?" he sighed. Reedpaw took a breath.

"If I don't go, Goldensky won't go either. I want to make sure he is safe." Reedpaw's heart pounded like a drum as he spoke. Sharpstar smiled at Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw, I know you care about your father, but he is the deputy now and he needs to be with us when we take Sunningrocks" Sharpstar responded. Suddenly rage lit up in Reedpaw's stomach like a wildfire. Reedpaw felt his fur bristle.

"He can't go! He is sick enough already, if he's hurt in battle it will only get worse!" Reedpaw hissed, his pupils were tiny piercing shards. Sharpstar blinked in surprise. Before Sharpstar could respond, Smokeflight stepped in front of Reedpaw.

"Don't talk to your leader like that! Go to your nest, I don't want to see your face until after the patrol!" Reedpaw took a pace back.

"I-I'm sorry..." he apologized, but Smokeflight cut him off before he could talk.

"Nest. Now!" Reedpaw dropped his head. He dragged his paws to the apprentices den, hanging his head. Reedpaw flopped into his mossy nest, reeds and dry bark surrounded the outside of his nest. Reedpaw closed his eyes and breathed in, easing into the warmth, but even though it was Leaf-Bare, the warmth felt more like the uncomfortable heat of Green-Leaf.

Reedpaw scanned the apprentice's den, no cats sat in their nests, only Reedpaw... Suddenly Reedpaw felt a hollowness in his chest. Like a void that crept up along his pelt and devoured him from the inside. Reedpaw had felt it before, but never like this. Through all the moons that he felt this way, he could never pinpoint the emotion. All Reedpaw knew was the feeling was _awful._ Oddly enough, tears welled up in his eyes. Reedpaw unsheathed his claws and tore at the moss bedding. His throat tightened. He _was_ weak, just like Breezepaw had said.

Reedpaw gazed out of his den. He spotted the light grey colour of his brother's pelt. The tom was bouncing with excitement. He got to go... Reedpaw clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. Of course he did... he was better.

Reedpaw blinked, curling up into a tight ball and squeezing his eyes shut. But no matter what he did, sleep wouldn't come to him. Cold winds whipped outside, that was the only thing Reedpaw listened to. A single tear escaped his eye.

Thoughts swarmed his head. Being this fat was a choice. Reedpaw knew it, but he didn't know how to fix it. He had heard of some cats being made fun of because of deformities and being smaller, but this... it was his _own_ fault. A deep hatred filled his heart. Not for the cats around him, but himself. More salty tears streamed down his face, a choked sob slipped out of his mouth. It happened right at the wrong moment.

"Hah, is Badgerkit crying?" Breezepaw sneered, padding into the den like he had claimed Sunningrocks already. Reedpaw hid his face in his paws, trying to hide the tears that still rushed down his cheeks. "Wow Badgerkit, I knew you were weak, but this? This is priceless." The tom laughed.

Reedpaw tried to wipe away the tears, unfortunately they didn't stop. Suddenly Reedpaw felt claws on his head pull him up. Reedpaw was staring right into his brother's hateful eyes. "You know why Shrewfur protected me?" He growled. Reedpaw tried to shrink back, but Breezepaw's long thorn sharp claws held him in place. "It's because everyone likes the cat who can actually hunt without their belling dragging on the ground and making a crater in the earth!" He hissed.

Reedpaw could smell the awful reek of old fish on his breath, he coughed. Reedpaw trembled. Pain blazed through his head. The only thing he could do was whimper.

"You see? Even in battle you'd be useless. You're belly comes before your claws anyways, so you'd die with the first swipe." Breezepaw mocked, tightening his grip on Reedpaw. Reedpaw didn't know what to do. If he called for help, he'd be weak, but if he fought, he would get in trouble.

Reedpaw yelped as Breezepaw slashed his paw across his eye. Reedpaw fell back, cowering in the den. Watching as his brother leaped on him and clawed at Reedpaw's face.

"Maybe if your face is ugly, it might match your stomach!" Breezepaw yowled, pressing Reedpaw's muzzle into the ground. Reedpaw let out muffled cries. Sobs choked him and the burning pain that spread across his pelt with each swipe only made it worse. Until it stopped.

Reedpaw glanced up. Breezepaw stood over Reedpaw, his paws soaked in blood. His eyes were dark, his breathing was slow.

"Don't ever tell this to anyone. If you do, you're dead." The tom growled menacingly. Reedpaw ducked into his nest and sobbed, pain washing over his body like the splashing river's cold waters.

Breezepaw huffed before bounding out of the den, and disappearing into the crowd of cats. Had nobody heard? Reedpaw lay there, shuddering and weeping like a kitten. _I hate you Breezepaw. I hate you._

**Woah. I-I might have had some build up rage... Ehehheh. I hope you guys can forgive me, but in my defence, it does add on to the story so...**

**Sorry for not uploading again! I hope this short chapter can make up for it. Oh wait, no it can't. Anyways, the chapters I'll be uploading will be shorter, but I will most likely update more, soooo yay? **

**QOTD: Who thinks Breezepaw should die in a hole? :))**

**-Pineshadow of Darkclan**


	11. Chapter 10

**Woo! New chapter!**

**Aspenwing of Skyclan: Hah, I would love that! But sadly Breezepaw isn't gonna die yet...**

**Ruby872: The kits already have names, but I can add Bluekit and Rainbowkit in somewhere. Do you want them to join as a rogue or do you want them to be added as a warrior? Also what do you want them to look and act like?**

**Okay onto the next chapter!**

Reedpaw's eyes felt puffy. His now dry tears stained his pelt.

Riverclan had already left to go claim Sunningrocks. Reedpaw hoped to Starclan that Goldensky wasn't with them.

Blood was splattered across Reedpaw's mottled red pelt. Reedpaw whimpered as another wave of pain shot through him. _I-I have to be strong... _Reedpaw thought, stumbling to his paws. His muscles screamed with pain but Reedpaw pushed on.

He felt the whipping winds of Leaf-Bare snap at his body. Reedpaw shuddered. _I should go to the river, I need to clean the blood._ The tom limped out of the camp, no cat seemed to notice. Reedpaw dragged himself to the river, the sound of rushing water growing closer. Finally he could see the river just over a small rise. It was frozen over, except for a few patches of broken ice.

Reedpaw gulped. He had only swam once, and it was with Goldensky. He took a few paces forwards, his paws trembling slightly. Smooth pebbles rolled under his pads. Reedpaw crept up to the freezing water, it rushed around his paws.

He clenched his teeth, easing into the cold river. Reedpaw felt the water pull at his fur, he shuddered. He took a breath and ducked into the patch of open water. Immediately he was swept into a powerful current. Reedpaw paddled, he felt all the blood from his wounds wash away, but it was replaced by biting waves of icy water.

Reedpaw narrowed his eyes. He was a Riverclan warrior! He could do this! Reedpaw pushed against the strong current, but he could feel his lungs begging for air the harder he swam. Then, he remembered what his father had told him, always swim with the current, not against it. Reedpaw stopped struggling and let the water carry him, paddling every once and a while.

His lungs were screaming in pain, Reedpaw's vision was turning black. A heartbeat later he spotted a crack in the ice above. Reedpaw thrashed his paws in the water, moving closer to the broken ice. Finally he was close enough to ram into it with his shoulder, the ice shattered, making a hole just big enough for him to crawl out of.

Reedpaw gasped for air as soon as he burst out of the water. He coughed and flopped onto the thick ice. A trickle of water dribbled down his jaw.

He groaned in pain. His scratches stung, but they felt better. Reedpaw heaved himself to his paws, his fur dripping wet.

He gazed up at the stars. It was a clear night, but no less cold. Reedpaw sighed, shuffling his paws on the snow scattered ice. _I should have just drowned. It would have made Breezepaw happier. _Reedpaw dragged his paws to the solid ground, his fluffy tail trailed after.

Reedpaw padded slowly through his territory. Sadness clawed at his chest painfully.

Soon he found a dip under a low hanging rock. It was sheltered by thick sedge, reeds littered the ground around it. Reedpaw let out a long breath, and scooped up as many reeds as he could gather. He held them firmly in his jaw and ducked under the low underpass. It was dark, but Reedpaw didn't scent any foxes or badgers, so he made himself a makeshift nest and settled into it. _Don't cry Badgerkit._ Reedpaw scolded himself.

Suddenly Reedpaw heard two pairs of tiny pawsteps. He pricked his ears, the sound growing closer. Now he could make out voices, but they were higher pitched and squeakier. Kits. Reedpaw poked his head out of the little shelter. He spotted a dappled golden pelt and a grey cat with silver flecks. Reedpaw almost leaped in surprise. It was Leopardkit and Pebblekit. A million thoughts flew through his head. Reedpaw burst out of the stone boulder.

"What are you doing out of camp?" He questioned, lashing his tail. Leopardkit squeaked and Pebblekit bristled in anger.

"We weren't doing anything!" Leopardkit stuttered, her tail tucked under her. Pebblekit stood with his chest puffed out.

"We are gonna go to Sunningrocks. We wanna help with the battle!" The tom meowed proudly, his eyes shining. Reedpaw growled.

"No. You aren't, kits like you shouldn't be out of camp." Reedpaw hissed, trying to look threatening. It seemed to work on Leopardkit, but not so much Pebblekit.

"Nuh uh! You aren't gonna stop us!" He yowled before sprinting away into the cold snow. Reedpaw gasped, turning his gaze to Leopardkit. He unsheathed his claws.

"What were you thinking?!" Reedpaw snapped. Leopardkit lowered her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, her soft fur now wet and frozen from the sleet and snow.

"Sorry isn't enough! I have to get Pebblekit before he gets hurt!" Reedpaw bellowed. He glared at the dappled she-kit. "Go back to camp" He hissed before turning and bolting away after the grey kit.

Reedpaw grew tired quickly, his paws started feeling like stones and the snow was only weighing him down. Reedpaw paused and sniffed the air. Crisp scents flooded through his nose. He caught a whiff of Pebblekit. Reedpaw bounded after the scent, stopping occasionally to make sure he didn't loose it.

Reedpaw pushed through the snow. Tiny flecks of white started falling from the sky. _No! Don't let me loose Pebblekit!_ Reedpaw pleaded to Starclan.

Suddenly he felt something brush up against him. Reedpaw jumped, glancing down. Leopardkit stood there, her gaze determined. Reedpaw bared his teeth at the kit.

"I told you to go back." Reedpaw growled, his tail twitching. Leopardkit ignored him and slipped past him, her tail tip flicked his nose, making Reedpaw sneeze. "Hey! Answer me!" He growled. Leopardkit turned her eyes to Reedpaw, they were as hard as jagged rocks jutting out of a frozen river.

"No. You can't tell me what to be because I'm a kit and you are an apprentice." She retorted. Reedpaw blinked, his tail dropping.

"I-I'm sorry Leopardkit..." he mumbled. The she-cat nudged Reedpaw with her shoulder.

"It's okay." she purred. "Let's go find Pebblekit" she meowed.

Reedpaw nodded and raced ahead. Within a heartbeat Reedpaw heard a howl of pain. Shrieks of battling cats echoed in the distance. Reedpaw growled and pushed on the frozen ground harder, spraying snow and he ran. Leopardkit scrambled beside him, trying to keep up with his pace.

Honestly, Reedpaw felt as though he was going to cough up a lung, but he continued. Finally he caught a glimpse of Pebblekit's pale grey pelt, the tom was trying to jump over all the stones that led to Sunningrocks. Reedpaw huffed and followed the kit. Pebblekit had almost reached Sunningrocks. _Don't you dare! _Reedpaw hissed silently, carefully padding over the rocks.

Reedpaw could imagine what his brother would say right now: "_Be careful not to trip over your belly!" _Reedpaw unsheathed his claws at the thought. Pebblekit was standing at the base of Sunningrocks by now, but Reedpaw caught up to the tom quickly.

"Pebblekit! Don't move!" Reedpaw yowled after Pebblekit. Pebblekit turned to Reedpaw in surprise.

"Wha-" Suddenly he was attacked by a dusty ginger tom with piercing amber eyes. Reedpaw gasped, his body stiffening.

"No!" Reedpaw screeched, bounding over the smooth stones. He leaped at the tom, claws outstretched. The ginger tom backed up and hit Reedpaw's jaw with his paw. Reedpaw fell back. He tried to remember what he learned from the short lesson he was taught before the battle, the battle move came back to him quickly.

Reedpaw reared up on his hind legs and batted the tom as he sprang at Reedpaw. The ginger apprentice staggered back, dazed. Reedpaw dropped down to his belly and slipped up to the tom and clawed at his belly as quickly as he could. The tom hissed in pain and slammed down on Reedpaw's back. Reedpaw groaned, pain blazed in his spine. Before Reedpaw could regain his thoughts, he felt claws score his shoulder. Reedpaw sprang back and launched himself at the orange tom. He felt his claws rip through skin.

Before he knew it, Reedpaw was pushed off the tom. Pain rippled across his body as he was thrown into a stone. Reedpaw shuddered, he coughed. Blood trickled out of his mouth. _Oww..._ Reedpaw groaned again, waves of pain splashing against him.

Reedpaw cracked open his eyes. The ginger tom stood over him, a grin plastered over his face. His gaze was like fire, blazing over Reedpaw's crumpled body.

"Too weak to fight, huh?" the tom laughed. Reedpaw sighed, in a way, the tom's insults didn't really matter. Reedpaw raised his gaze to the kits cowering behind the tom. Reedpaw coughed again. He moved his mouth.

"_Run"_ Reedpaw meowed silently. Leopardkit nodded and pushed Pebblekit as she sprinted away.

"Fallenpaw! Come here!" A voice yowled. Fallenpaw glanced up, then back down at Reedpaw, his gaze was harsh, but he ran after the voice.

Reedpaw lay still, trying to regain his breath. "Stupid Badgerkit... Can't even fight." he muttered to himself. Reedpaw hauled himself to his paws and scrambled up Sunningrocks, peering over the boulders. 

What Reedpaw saw he couldn't even describe. _No..._

**OOOOOOH. What's gonna happen? I guess you're gonna have to wait 'till next time :)**

**QOTD: what do you think is gonna happen?**

**On a side note, please leave OC's if you'd like, I'll accept any and add them in! Just leave what they look like and their personalities!**

**-Pineshadow**


	12. Chapter 11

**Warning: still goddamn dark. (in fact, this entire story is dark, so if you want fluffy stuff, too bad)**

**WOA NEW CHAPTER.**

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: Woo! Achievement unlocked! I can make someone sad over my story! I sound heartless XD. Yeah who doesn't want to murder him? Ahhh thanks! Pebblekit is still alive! I guess we have to see what happened in the next chapter!**

Blood. It covered the stones underpaw. Scarlet shining in the moonlight.

Reedpaw trembled. _No._ He repeated. Laying on the bloodied stone in front of him, was a golden mass of fur.

"No." Reedpaw whispered, his heart throbbing. Goldensky. Reedpaw lifted his gaze from his father's body. Standing over it were two cats. One was a cat Reedpaw didn't know, she was a pale silver almost white with dark grey blotches. Her eyes were like emeralds, gleaming in the moonlight. Beside her was Breezepaw. The grey tom stood there, trembling. Breezepaw's paws were splattered with sticky scarlet blood.

Reedpaw felt his body freeze. Time seemed to slow around him. Breezepaw... killed Goldensky?

Reedpaw felt horror spill through his body. He couldn't move, like his paws were rooted to the ground. Reedpaw dragged his paws to Goldensky's body, not saying a word. The sight of blood soaking his father's corpse was awful, Reedpaw felt sick looking at it.

Goldensky's eyes were dull and lifeless, all the shining green sucked out of them, like a hollowed out husk.

For once, Reedpaw felt the fur of Breezepaw brush against him. The two brothers never glanced up, they just stared. Tears trickled down Reedpaw's cheeks.

_This can't be real... it just can't! _Reedpaw leaned over, pressing his nose into Goldensky's now cold fur. His father's ribs poked out of his pelt. The once powerful, sturdy tom, now nothing more than a smashed twig. More tears rolled down Reedpaw's face.

Breezepaw must have killed him by accident! As far as Reedpaw knew, Breezepaw held no grudge against his own father.

Reedpaw sobbed into Goldensky's thin pelt. "Why did you have to go now?" Reedpaw choked out quietly. "Why, why, why..." he rocked back and forth. Reedpaw heard a sniffle behind him. Reedpaw raised his head. Breezepaw was crying too. _He seems to have half a heart..._ Reedpaw thought bitterly.

But then Reedpaw noticed something. The white and grey she-cat was tearing up too. Why her? Did she know Goldensky? Reedpaw shook his head, it didn't matter.

"Thunderclan, it's time we go." The voice of Cloudstar broke through the crisp air like ice cracking. Reedpaw heard retreating paw-steps, but no cheers were heard after, only silence, like a thick layer of snow covering his mind. Now the only thing Reedpaw could hear was a droning buzz. It stayed like that for hours, until Reedpaw drifted off into an awful, void-like sleep.

When Reedpaw woke, he felt soft fur brush up against him. Breezepaw lay curled up beside him, his eyes closed tightly like he was having a nightmare.

The sun hadn't rose yet. Reedpaw must have only slept for a while. Reedpaw blinked the fogginess away from his eyes.

For a moment he forgot what had happened, until he glanced down and noticed the bloodied corpse of Goldensky. Reedpaw wished he hadn't looked down, he wished he hadn't ever even came to the battle, he wished that the battle had never happened. Reedpaw never wanted to let go of Goldensky.

A million brambles stabbed Reedpaw's heart. Right now, Reedpaw's life was awful. Everything was_ awful._ Reedpaw sighed, clenching his teeth and preying to Starclan that this was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was a nightmare.

Reedpaw rose to his paw stiffly. He padded away from the body, blood drenching his mottled fur. It just had to be Goldensky didn't it?

Reedpaw lifted his gaze to the stars. _Can you make my life any more miserable? _He screamed silently, grief slicing it's icy claws through Reedpaw's chest. Clouds quickly shrouded the moon's pale light. "Why are you hiding from me" Reedpaw growled just loud enough for no cat to hear. Reedpaw dropped his head. "You can't be gone..." Reedpaw murmured, his throat tightening.

Reedpaw stood up and stumbled down the rocks, every step the grief got worse. Reedpaw wandered aimlessly into Riverclan territory. He needed to be alone. _Alone. When am I not alone..._ Reedpaw sighed internally. Snow lashed at Reedpaw's pelt. Reedpaw glanced up, wondering where he was.

Suddenly Reedpaw noticed a small silver tabby standing in the distance. Reedpaw pricked his ears. "Hello?" Reedpaw meowed, taking a step towards the cat. The cat stared into Reedpaw's pale green gaze. It's eyes were a sharp amber, like the ginger cat, Fallenpaw, but... more intence. "Hello?" Reedpaw repeated, taking another pace closer. The cat dipped it's head to Reedpaw before bounding away. "Hey! Come back here!" Reedpaw yowled after the silver tabby, following it.

His paws seemed to carry him to the Thunderclan border, Reedpaw only saw the whisk of silver fur every once and a while. Reedpaw paused to catch his breath. "Hey! Excuse me? Hello?" Reedpaw meowed, glancing around in every direction. Suddenly Reedpaw heard a voice.

_The cat who sees beyond stars._ It whispered. Reedpaw blinked.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you are on Riverclan territory." Reedpaw meowed, flicking his tail. But nothing responded. _The cat who sees beyond stars? I heard that before..._ Reedpaw thought.

"Talking to yourself?" A voice sneered. Reedpaw sunk to the ground. He didn't have to see the cat to know who it was.

"Y-yeah..." Reedpaw responded, gulping. Reedpaw screwed his eyes shut.

"Face me when I talk to you!" Reedpaw glanced over his shoulder, fear crawling over his pelt like a swarm of ants.

Breezepaw stood, his fur messy and covered in blood. His eyes were slits, slashing Reedpaw's already scarred pelt.

"Um, hi Breeze-" Reedpaw was cut off when Breezepaw launched himself at Reedpaw. Reedpaw yelped, trying to scramble away, but he was too slow, again. Breezepaw slammed his paws down on Reedpaw.

"You worthless pile of fox-dung! You made me kill Goldensky!" He shrieked. Reedpaw whimpered, what was Breezepaw talking about? "That's why you were at the battle! You made me murder my own father just to look better!"He screeched, fury dancing in his cold gaze.

"N-no! Breezepaw, please!" Reedpaw begged. Breezepaw bared his gleaming fangs, malice shown in his yellow stare.

"Shut up mouse-brain!" Breezepaw snapped, slicing his talons over Reedpaw's head.

"I'm sorry! I'm a badger! You win Breezepaw!" Reedpaw continued, trembling. Reedpaw didn't want this everyday.

"I win when you have suffered to my liking!" Breezepaw hissed. Reedpaw struggled, just wanting the pain to end.

"Please..." Reedpaw whimpered. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Breezepaw lowered his head to Reedpaw's ear, his breath tickling Reedpaw's ear hairs.

"You want to know why I do this?" Breezepaw paused for a heartbeat. "I do it because it's _fun._" he breathed. Reedpaw stiffened. And within a second, everything went black.

Reedpaw blinked his eyes. His head seemed to spin. The sky above him was a soft grey with patches of dark grey, almost black clouds. Snow covered the ground like a blanket of pure white, but it wasn't cold, just soft as a feather's touch. Reedpaw didn't feel pain. He felt nothing at all.

Voices touched his eardrums. Reedpaw twitched his whiskers, he moved closer to the voices. Ash trees nearly blocked Reedpaw's view of the sky. Reedpaw crept towards the sounds.

Finally he was able to see two cats talking. One was the silver tabby he had seen earlier, it had tiny while flecks dappling it's back. It looked almost like a kit. A taller cat stood before it, it had a mottled red red pelt with... orange and black speckles scattered across it's back.

_What? That cat looks almost exactly like me!_ Reedpaw thought. He took a few steps closer.

"Why didn't you visit me? I have been waiting!" the cat that looked like Reedpaw meowed gruffly.

"You were fine without me mouse-brain!" the cat retorted, it had a soft voice like a she-cat. Reedpaw blinked. Who were these cats? The red tom swung his head to Reedpaw's hiding place. His eyes were a pale green, like Reedpaw's.

"Did you hear that?" he growled, flattening his ears to his head. Reedpaw spun around and bolted away, just barely hearing the silver she-cat's response.

"It's nothing Reed-" and it was gone. Reedpaw kept sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him. Suddenly he felt his paws slip and next thing he knew he was tumbling into darkness.

_**CRACK**__. _

**MOOOOOOOREEEEE CLLIIIIIIFFFFHHHAAANGGGEEERRRSSS**

**Woo, this was a fun chapter! Sorry if it was lazy, I'm tired, shhh. Anyways, I enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too! **

**QOTD: Why and what is that silver cat doing?**

**Please leave reviews, it really helps me! (also it motivates me XD)**

**That's all folks!**

**-Pineshadow**


End file.
